Can You Feel The Love?
by NightRobin
Summary: Right after Cyborg and Beast Boy tell Robin they were going to 'set him up',Robin falls for it and finds himself being put on a ballroom blind date!...With Starfire!


**Can You Feel the Love?**

"**Guys! What are you doing!" Robin yelled at the two titans that were pushing him from behind. Which were Cyborg and Beast Boy as Raven kept surveillance of the situation. Quietly smirking to herself. And Robin didn't know why.**

"**You'll see, Robin." Cyborg said as they continued pushing the unhappy and disagreeing leader of the Titans. They were in the tower, and a half an hour earlier, Beast Boy and Cyborg had somehow told Robin that they were going to do something very special for him, but Robin had no idea what. All they told him was that they were going to 'set him up'.**

**Somehow, Robin doesn't know how, but they convinced the confused Boy Wonder to dress in a tux that they picked out for him for his 'special night'. But they wouldn't tell him anymore than that. And when Robin came out of his room, dressed in the all black and white tux, he was about to just give up and walk away from B.B. and Cy, but they caught him just in time and preceded to push him, unwillingly, to and unknown area of Titans Tower. **

"**Where are we going!" Robin asked impatiently since he stubbornly refused to be pushed around.**

"**Right here." Beast Boy said as they stopped in front of an unfamiliar door.**

"**Where are-" Robin didn't get to finish, because they opened the door and shoved him into before Robin had time to protest. And closed the door behind him.**

**Robin got up and dusted off his suit angrily.**

"**When I find them they're going to be dead meat. I-...what in the world?" Robintalked to himself, because he found out the room he had been cast into was like a mini ball room. Complete with a stage and dance floor. Robin didn't even know they had this room in the tower. **

'**Beast Boy and Cyborg must've done a lot of interior decorating.' Robin thought.**

'**But why would they bring...me...here." Robin ran off at the end of his sentence because he had just caught a glance at something more important. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Because Starfire had just walked into the room wearing a beautiful, slim, purple dress. And she shyly walked slowly toward him. **

**Robin's mouth stood agape, and he didn't think he could close it. He couldn't really think too straight. And was having some trouble breathing correctly. He was sure getting an eye full. Starfire looked magnificent and, well, drop dead gorgeous. Robin started to sweat, and blush, and feel ten different emotions he wasn't familiar to. He gulped.**

'**This was what they were planning...' he thought referring to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.**

**But his thoughts didn't last long, because Starfire had just walked up to him and was gazing at him shyly. His eyes returned to normal size and he softened and melted at the sight of her. The only word he could think of was, 'beautiful'.**

"**Star..." Robin awed in a whisper. **

"**Robin." Starfire said. She smiled up at him. Robin was taller. And he smirked down at her sluggishly. **

"**I, um,..." Robin nervously scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to say. What were they supposed to do? But before he could come up with what to say, or a second thought, soft, romantic music started to slide it's way into the room. By the room's massive speakers. No doubt the gang's doing. **

**Robin's eyes widened. He wasn't a very good dancer. And Starfire was just staring at him. So, somehow, Robin's instincts got the better of him and he spoke.**

"**Would you like to dance, Star?" he asked softly, in the most innocent voice. Starfire was still too embarrassed to look him in the eye, of mask, but she smiled at him, almost a smirk in Robin's eyes, and she silently nodded. He took her hand in his and led her out to the ballroom floor. **

**She put her hands on his broad shoulders, and he nervously put his hands on her shoulders, trying to be as formal as possible. And not to go too far. As the lyrics of the slow song started to play, the couple began to softly sway to the music.**

_There's a calm surrender,_

_To the rush of day._

_When the heat of a rolling wind,_

_Can be turned away._

**He held onto her and they both finally brought up the courage to look into eachother's eyes. Robin's eyes, under his mask, quickly became half-lidded as he looked into the beautiful, shiny emerald eyes before him, and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. **

_An enchanted moment,_

_And it sees me through,_

_It's enough,_

_For this restless warrior,_

_Just to be with you._

**Starfire stared up at the seemingly glowing mask before her, on that handsome face. She knew she couldn't see his eyes, but at the moment, that wasn't her concern. Her concern was holding on to her true love.**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are,_

_It's enough,_

_For this wide-eyed wanderer,_

_That we got this far._

**Robin held onto her more tightly and Starfire moved closer to him. And Robin still smiled softly down at her.**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest._

_It's enough,_

_To make kings, and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best._

**Robin uneasily moved his hands, slowly but surely, down her side to rest on her hips. Feeling every curve, almost by mistake. His heart pounded as he waited for how she would respond to the gesture. As they continued to dance.**

_There's a time__for everyone,_

_If they only learn, _

_That the twisting kaleidoscope,_

_Moves us all in turn. _

**Starfire looked up at him eagerly and smiled more widely. She seemed more comfortable than before, now that the tension was breaking. She responded by wrapping her arms around Robin's neck. Robin's eyes widened a little, surprised by the action, but he then completely relaxed and held her close. More comfortable than ever before.**

_There's a rhyme, and reason,_

_To the wild outdoors._

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager,_

_Beats in time with yours._

**Starfire, more than willingly, pulled him into an embrace and leaned her head on his muscular chest. Robin tensed and looked down surprisedly as he watched her lay down on him and close her eyes. His eyes immediately softened and his self control melted into a pile of mush. Robin melted into the embrace and secured his arms tightly around her body. Then he gently laid his head lightly on hers as they continued to sway, now slower than before.**

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are._

_It's enough,_

_For this wide-eyed wanderer,_

_That we got this far._

**Starfire, then suddenly unclasped her hands from Robin's back and pushed herself a little back. Robin quirked a brow at her nervously. She smiled, almost half-lidded, at his adorable confusion. Star, on an aching instinct, moved her hands up to the sides of his mask****Robin abruptly froze in place and went rigid. But then relaxed and put his hands on hers and let her continue. **

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest._

_It's enough,_

_To make kings, and vagabonds,_

_Believe the very best._

**The mask came off, and Starfire stared into the newly found territory. Dark blue orbs, she met. Glazed over with undenying love and affection. They engulfed her emerald green ones, which were also cloudy and teary. She was mysteriously captivated by them. He smiled slyly at her, and she smiled back. No words were necessary. Starfire, once again, wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. And stared into her newly found territory, almost...seductively. To Robin anyway. He had never see this look in her eyes before, and it thrilled him. He waited for what she would do next.**

_It's enough,_

_To make kings, and vagabonds,_

_Believe the very best._

**Before Robin knew it, she had pushed her mouth on his, on her tip toes, and kissed him more than eagerly. Robin's eyes widened to the size of baseballs. He stopped breathing, and all focus on rational thought. And he thought his heart stopped beating. But then, on a sudden instinct and impulse, he found himself kissing back excitedly and readily. Pushing his mouth into hers. Starfire was thrilled, and smiled into the kiss. Robin was still marveled at her courage to this. **

**The music had stopped playing, but the two never stopped holding onto one another closely and tightly. Still kissing each other hungrily. And when they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, and still clinging to each other for dear life.**

**She rested her head on his shoulder. And he laid his cheek on her hair.**

"**We must thank the rest of the team." Starfire said.**

"**Yeah."**

"**So you don't regret getting dressed up and coming all the way out here?" Starfire asked playfully, smiling up at him.**

"**Are you kidding me? Look what I would've had to lose if I didn't..." Robin answered softly, as he brought his head down and kissed her swiftly, still having his arms encircled around her lower waist.** **Her eyes watered and she deepened the affectionate kiss. Leaning up into him, grasping his tunic. **

"**I told ya it'd work out." Beast Boy exclaimed to Cyborg boastfully.** **They were all spying on them the whole time.** **Even though Raven told them to leave them to their privacy, but she joined the spying with them anyway.**

"**What do you mean? I'm the one who said they would kiss!" Cyborg disagreed. **

**They got up in each other's faces. Raven huffed.**

"**And I'm** **one who set the whole thing up." Raven stated. The boys sweat-dropped.** **And they all continued to stare at the star-crossed lovers who were still kissing greedily without a care in the world. And that was the way it should be.**

**END**

Booya! Another oneshot! PLEASE REVIEW folks! Must have lots o reviews! Hope u liked!

**MRF** signing off


End file.
